Teletranportandome a Wakfu
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Un Viaje escolar se convierte en una gran aventura en el mundo de los 12, soy Fraler el Yupuka Guerrero.
1. Fraler El Guerrero

Teletransportandome a Wakfu

Wakfu Fanfic

La historia de este Fanfic es solo eso una historia.

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Wakfu.

Capitulo 1.- Fraler el Guerrero

Hola soy Cesar, esta historia que les contare es sobre lo que paso antes de llegar aquí, hasta este momento.

Todo comenzó hace 2 días, en un laboratorio de Investigación Avanzada, patrocinado Por el ITCJ(En la vida real no creo que pase), íbamos en grupo y como siempre unos compañeros se burlaban de mi porque soy feo, solo quería cambiar mi vida ser un héroe o alguien útil, en fin, habíamos ido a ver los avances tecnológicos que estarán disponibles en unos años, el recorrido fue muy bueno, hasta que llegamos a un 'Portal' que nos llevaría a otra dimensión, nadie quería entrar excepto por mí, yo quería entrar y ver como son esas otras dimensiones, pero como siempre alguien se burlo de mi.

-Cesar, deberías ir, a lo mejor en otra dimensión se te quita lo feo-Ángel O.

Todos mis compañeros se burlaron, no le preste mucha atención, el solo imaginar cómo será esas otras dimensiones será interesante.

Y como todo nuevo avance hubo un error, la maquina sacudía todo el sector de investigación, la maquina nos absorbió a todos

Desperté, y aparecí en un bosque, y vi algo moverse en un arbusto, y de ahí salió un Jalato del videojuego de Dofus, que estaba pasando, mire alrededor y todas las criaturas que había eran del videojuego Dofus, y enfrente vi un lago.

Mire al suelo y vi como una Larva Naranja, se arrestaba en el suelo y cuando llego a mí, vi que tenía unas botas Amarillas, fui al lago de enfrente, al ver mi reflejo, vi que era un Yupuka, mi ropa era negra, el símbolo y las mangas cortas de color amarillo, mi pelo era el de un Yupuka cualquiera, pero Café, al ver mi brazo derecho vi una pulsera con 2 mini-sables en fila india y con el filo principal mirando enfrente.

Caminando un rato vi un pueblo, al llegar vi que era Astrub pero, muy cambiado y me llego un pensamiento a la cabeza y pensé, [Si yo soy mi personaje de Dofus, a lo mejor al momento de crearlo mi cuerpo y su cuerpo se conectó y como ellos no tienen cuenta, estarán en Incarnam] claro era una estupidez, pero, tenía razón, fui a la estatua de clase y me tele transporte a Incarnam, rápidamente fui a la salida del templo y los encontré.

-Que pasa-Rodrigo

-Nada, estamos, en Incarnam-Fraler

-¿Tu Quien eres?-Dulce

-Fraler, del Gremio Feel the Power, y nombre humano Cesar-Fraler

-Cesar, ¿dónde estamos?-Jorge

-Ya les dije que estamos en Incarnam, en el templo donde todos iniciamos, aunque no sé porque desperté en el mundo de los 12-Fraler

-¿Ahora qué aremos?-Cristian

-Vallan con el Maestro Yakasi, les asignara una misión-Fraler

-¿Para qué?-Ángel O.

-Son débiles, avancen, yo mientras iré a buscar como volver, explorare y encontrare a alguien que nos ayude, buena suerte, ah, y el libro que les regale, léanlo-Fraler

Rápidamente volví a Astrub, y seguí mi camino, han pasado 2 días, y me eh enfrentado con unas criaturas, y he descubierto como usar mis hechizos, y vi como cambiaron ciertas cosas del videojuego Dofus, recordé Wakfu, que habían pasado 527 años después de Dofus, en eso llegue a un pueblo desconocido.

-Rayos donde estoy, es Wakfu, pero, no le he jugado todavía-Fraler

-Ayuda!-Persona 1

-¿Qué es eso?-Fraler, salí corriendo rápidamente, y cuando llegue oí que un grupo de aventureros va a los bosques, muy decido, fui a ver si podía ayudar, en cuanto entre al bosque, oí un grito de mujer, fui lo más rápido, en cuanto los y las encontré vi que estaban rodeados por abraknas, y plantas, encontré un espacio en medio salte hacia ahí, y grite.

-¡Espada Divina!-Fraler, un rayo de energía recorrió la zona donde estaba derrotando a las plantas, después gire la cabeza hacia ellos, y dije.

-Hola, soy Fraler-Fraler

-Hey ya tenía la situación bajo control!-Pin-pan

-Se notaba-Fraler

-Hola, soy Evangelyne, pero, dime Eva-Eva

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy la Princesa Amalia Sheran Sharm-Amalia

-Yo Yugo y mi mascota es Az-Yugo

-Yo Ruel- Ruel

-ha, yo soy Sir Tristepan Percedal, pero, puedes llamarme Pin-Pan- Pin-Pan

-¿Que hacen aquí?-Fraler

-Mi pueblo está en problemas y estoy solucionándolo y ¿tu?-Yugo

-Vine a ayudarlos-Fraler

-En serio, muchas Gracias-Yugo

-Disculpa pero, ya estoy aquí así que puedes irte-Pin-Pan

-Claro que si, y el que te agarraran y Golpearan, era parte de tu gran estrategia de combate-Fraler

-Como te…-Pin-Pan

-Tranquilo, la ayuda nunca está de más-Yugo

-Ahora, ¿que han descubierto?-Fraler

-Nada, no tenemos idea de porque las plantas están atacando-Ruel

-¿No les han dicho nada? ¿Ni una señal?-Fraler

-¡Que nada es nada!-Eva

-Era necesario usar esas palabras, tan groseras, cuando pudiste habérmelo dicho amablemente-Fraler

Pronto el Abrakna rey despertó y levanto a Amelia confundiéndola con su hija, pero, al no ser ella su hija, enfureció y arremetió con los aventureros, tras un largo esfuerzo, lograron terminar la invasión al pueblo.

Volvieron a la aldea, y un Steamer ataco al padre adoptivo de Yugo, envejeciéndolo.

2 hora después

-Ese debió ser un golpe fuerte para ti Yugo, ¿estas bien?-Fraler

-Si, pero, sin importar nada, el me crio, siempre será mi padre-Yugo

-Ahora, ¿Dónde comenzamos?-Fraler

-Usaremos el portal Zaap-Ruel

-¿Que es un Zaap?-Pin-Pan

-De verdad serás un cabezota-Eva

-Un Portal, que lleva de un lugar a otro siempre y cuando hayamos encontrado otro Zaap, y para viajar se necesitan Kamas, mientras más lejos, mas Kamas necesitaremos-Fraler

-No eso no….. espera, ¿como lo sabes?-Eva

-Me tomaría tiempo para explicarte, además no me lo creerías si te lo dijera-Fraler

Ruel pago al Zaap para poder viajar y rápidamente se encaminaron a la aldea más cercana, por equipo

FIN


	2. El Cuervo Negro

Teletransportandome a Wakfu

Wakfu Fanfic

La historia de este Fanfic es solo eso una historia.

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Wakfu.

Capitulo 2: El Cuervo Negro

-¿Dónde estamos?-Fraler

-En el Mercado-Ruel

-Conseguiremos equipo nuevo, genial-Fraler

-No, venimos a buscar un mapa-Evangelyne

-¿en cuál de estos puestos estará el mapa?-Yugo

-preguntemos en este lugar-Ruel

Los aventureros caminaron hacia un puesto cercano, para preguntarles si vende un mapa.

-Eh disculpe buen hombre me preguntaba si ¿vende algún mapa?-Ruel

-déjeme revisar-Vendedor 1

-EL CUERVO NEGRO!-Persona Desconocida posiblemente otro vendedor

Aquel conocido como el cuervo negro, volaba sobre un gran pájaro negro grande, y usaba el set del Cuervo Negro, comenzó a disparar de sus muñecas muchos cuervos que al contacto explotan.

-¿el quién? Ahhh!-Fraler, se agacho para evitar el disparo del cuervo negro

-Es el cuervo negro, ha estado destruyendo a todas las tiendas de los alrededores-Vendedor 2

-tranquilos, le aplicare Presión-Pin-pan

Pin-pan comenzó a atacar al cuervo negro pero este ataco a Pin-pan antes de que llegara ahí.

-Ahh-Yugo, abrió un portal y trato de atacar al cuervo negro, pero también lo evadio

-Toma esto-Evangelyne, comenzó a disparar sus flechas en contra del Cuervo Negro

El cuervo negro las evadió rápidamente y arremetió contra Evangelyne.

-oh oh-Eva

-Tranquila yo te protejo-Fraler, se lanzo en el camino de los disparos del cuervo negro, saco la espada que llevaba en la muñeca de su pulsera y grito

-Espada Destructora-Fraler, blandió su espada de una forma cortante para enfrente y del cielo salieron 3 espadas rojas encajándose en el suelo y recibiendo los disparos del cuervo.

-Gracias-Evangelyne

-Listo, ahora a la acción-Fraler, se poso sobre el mango de una de sus espadas y salto hacia el cuervo negro

El cuervo negro evadió su ataque y se fue volando a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que.

-Rayos, ya lo tenía-Fraler

-La mentó que no hayamos podido detener al cuervo negro antes que destruyera su tienda-Yugo

-Descuida al menos lo intentaron-Vendedor 1

-Sabe de quién es el cuervo negro o porque ataca a las tiendas-Fraler

-Nada, solo que de un momento a otro comenzó a atacar y a destruir todo-Vendedor 1

-Ahora como conseguiremos el mapa-Fraler

-No me gusta ayudar a la competencia pero, hay una tienda, de una chica llamada Miranda que es muy lista y la puso bajo tierra para que el Cuervo Negro no le destruyera la tienda, quizás ella tenga un mapa, se encuentra por ese camino-Vendedor 1

-Muchas Gracias, por la información-Ruel

Los aventureros se pusieron en camino y siguiendo las indicaciones que les dio el vendedor llegaron a la tienda de Kabrok.

-AL parecer este tal Kabrok es conocido por aquí-Yugo

-Es aquí hemos llegado-Evangelyne

Yugo se aventó contra la puerta tratando de abrirla.

-¡¿HAY ALGUIEN?!-Yugo

-Han venido a gastar Kamas, sean bienvenidos señores-Miranda

-Es cierto, si ese cuervo negro quisiera destruir la tienda tendría que convertirse en un topo jajaja-Pin-Pan

-Eso no fue gracioso-Fraler

-¿Creen que tenga bolsos Sadida?-Amelia

-Con la gran cantidad de cosas que tienen es muy probable-Fraler

-No puede ser, el escudo del Capitán Amakna- Pin-Pan

Amelia se fue a ver las muñecas, Evangeline se encontraba viendo las flechas

-eh no es todo un poco caro-Ruel

-Tienen la enciclopedia de los trolls-Evangelyne

-Qué gran tienda es genial-Yugo

-Se nota que le pusieron empeño en acomodar todo y en conseguir todo este equipo-Fraler

-Esto no es nada, si quieres ver algo genial espera a las Tiendas de Monta-Ruel

-Oh, gracias que agradable recibir un cumplido, sus palabras me hieren aventurero en mi tienda encontraran cosas que no encontraran en ningún lugar-Miranda  
-Por supuesto perdonar mi atrevimiento-Ruel

-¡Kabrok!-Miranda

-Que vos-Fraler

-Y que lo digas-Yugo

-Bienvenidos a Kabrok las maravillas del mundo entero al alcance del aventurero, aquí todo está a la venta si podemos permitirnos ponerle un precio-Kabrok

-Y para evitar a los clientes sin dinero sometemos a los clientes a una pequeña prueba-Miranda, Aplaudió 2 veces

-¿Que es esa cosa?-Yugo

-Me quistaste la pregunta de la boca-Fraler

-Esta encantadora criatura es un Esnufle, huelen los Kamas como nadie, lo usamos para encontrar las monedas que caen bajo los muebles, y claro cuánto más dinero tengas más le gustas-Miranda

Esa cosa peluda, empezó oliendo a Pin-Pan, no le agrado, después fue con Yugo, rápidamente con Amelia, grito, después fue con Evangelyne y después con Fraler, le agrado un poco, después con Ruel, le agrado mucho

-Esta Maquina está rota-Ruel

-Claro, Claro, estamos a sus servicios-Miranda

-Bolsos, tiene Bolsos Sadida, el mio está pasado de moda-Amelia

-Granos, Granos para Tofu-Yugo

-Los Granos por ahí-Miranda

-Iré con él para que no se meta en problemas-Fraler

-De acuerdo-Evangelyne

-Sobre los bolsos, estas de suerte, acabamos de hacer un pedido de Pandala, ¡KABRO!-Miranda

Kabrok fue y volvió rápido con los bolsos

Evangelyne alejo a Amelia y fue con Miranda

-No hemos venido a buscar Bolsos, vinimos a busca un mapa del mundo-Evangelyne

-Muy inusual pedir un Mapa, Kabrok tenemos un mapa no, muy muy inusual-Miranda

-Oye Evangelyne, ven a este cuarto hay trofeos geniales-Fraler

-ah, de acuerdo-Evangelyne, fue hacia el cuarto de los trofeos de Kabrok.

Evangelyne llego al cuarto de trofeos

-Verdad que es muy grande, el que cazo todo esto sabía como combatir-Fraler

Kabrok encontró los Granos y los entrego.

-He encontrado lo que buscabas, los granos-Kabrok

-¿Usted cazo a todas estas criaturas? Son impresionantes y unas son raras-Yugo

-Sí, todos son mis trofeos-Kabrok

-Por lo que se ve parece ser un rival muy fuerte y hábil, para haber triunfado sobre esas criaturas-Fraler

-Muchas gracias, y si lo era cuando era muy joven, además era un gran coleccionista-Kabrok

-Eso era antes, ahora ya no más colecciones-Miranda

-Si como dice el viejo dicho Anutrof, Coleccionar está bien pero vender es…-Ruel

-mejor jajaja, aquí está el mapa del mundo, que es muy excepcional-Miranda

-No Miranda, ese mapa es muy valioso-Kabrok

-¡Querido esposo, todo tiene un precio!, además que no digan que los viajero no pueden conseguir los objetos, en la Tienda de Kabrok-Miranda

-pero su poder-Kabrok

-¡Su poder!-Evangelyne

-¿Que poder?-Fraler

-Vean y admírenlo-Miranda

Los aventureros se quedaron viendo el mapa vacio.

-Hermoso Mapa, tan bello como el sol, indícanos nuestro camino-Fraler

Voltearon a ver a Fraler y el Mapa respondió.

-Por ser muy adulador les mostrare el camino-Mapa

-¿Cómo supiste que funcionaria?-Evangelyne

-Instinto-Fraler

-Les daré el mapa gratis siempre y cuando derroten al cuervo negro-Miranda

-Dale con el Cuervo Negro, no nos ha hecho nada además aleja a la competencia-Kabrok

-Cierto pero el aleja a los aventureros y eso es malo para el negocio-Miranda

-Cuervo Negro, jaja que nombre tan ridículo-Fraler

-¿Porque ridículo?-Kabrok

-Los Cuervos son negros y él se puso el nombre como si solo hubiera un Cuervo Negro-Fraler

-Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto-Evangelyne

Se pusieron en marcha para detener al cuervo negro, con una trampa.

-Qué bonito quedo-Fraler

-Aunque fue rápido, si quedo bonito-Evangelyne

-Ahora a ocultarse-Fraler

Los aventureros excepto Ruel fueron a esconderse para atacar al Cuervo Negro de sorpresa, Evangelyne disparo fuegos artificiales para que el cuervo negro viniera y funciono.

-Tontos mortales, acaban de meterse con el…-Cuervo Negro

-Un momento, antes quiero hacerle una pregunta-Yugo

-Se en que pregunta piensas, hazla-Fraler

-Espera que pregunta-Amelia

-Puede saberse porque eligió Cuervo Negro es ridículo-Yugo

-como que ridículo-Cuervo Negro

-Sí, demasiado, todos los Cuervo son Negros-Fraler

-Eso es para recalcar mi lado maléfico-Cuervo Negro

-Con muchas palabras para recalcarlo y decide ponerse el color de un cuervo normal-Fraler

-bueno yo..-Cuervo Negro

-Pudo haber elegido un nombre mejor como Cuervo Maléfico o Cuervo Demoniaco-Yugo

-Cuervo Siniestro-Ruel

-Eh no está mal Cuervo Siniestro-Yugo

-También podía ser el Cuervo Sombrío-Amelia

-O el emplumado tenebroso-Pin-Pan

-Que tal algo como Crow From The Hell-Fraler

-Que significa eso-Yugo

-Cuervo del Infierno, pero, para que el nombre suene aterrador seria en ingles-Fraler

-Porque no en español-Evangelyne

-Hay cosas que pierden sentido si se mencionan en español y otras en Ingles, este nombre pierde el sentido si no se dice en ingles-Fraler

-Pero porque en otro idioma, siempre que signifique lo mismo no importa-Pin-Pan

-No, mira si..-Fraler

-Bueno ya basta, y tu vienes conmigo-Cuervo Negro, extendiendo su espada o Lanza o lo que sea que llevaba como arma y tomo a Ruel como rehén.

El Cuervo Negro se alejo, a Yugo se le ocurrió una idea, ir por esa cosa peluda para localizar a Ruel.

-Esa cosa sí que va rápido-Fraler

-Sí, muy apenas puedo verlo-Evangelyne

-Va hacia esa montaña o lo que sea-Yugo

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Ruel al lado de Kabrok

-Kabrok que haces aquí, donde está el Cuervo Negro-Pin-Pan

-Es algo complicado para un Yupuka-Ruel

-Hey, no hables generalizando-Fraler

-ok…..en donde estaba-Ruel

-nos ibas a contar lo que pasa y porque Kabrok es el Cuervo Negro-Fraler

-ah cierto, el Cuervo Negro, es Kabrok en realidad, era un aventurero pero se caso y su vida le aburre además odia a los demás mercaderes, así que los ataca y con los aventureros que encuentra-Ruel

La espada se blandió con poca fuerza en frente de Ruel y Yugo.

-Bueno como estamos todos ya podemos empezar, ¿Están Listos?-Kabrok

Se subió en su montura y se lanzo activando al ave gigante, se elevo muy alto y les propuso un desafío.

-Necesecitan este mapa, así que el trato es el siguiente, si me Vencen les doy el mapa y si pierden me darán su equipo y su aventura terminara aquí-Kabrok

-somos 6 contra 1, no tiene oportunidad-Fraler

-Muy bien comencemos-Kabrok

Desapareció en el aire, los aventureros esperando al ataque se posicionaron en círculo, el Cuervo Negro hizo el primer ataque, dio la vuelta, comenzó a disparar esos huevos de cuervo de donde eclosionaron a cuervos, Evangelyne, Fraler y Pin-Pan comenzaron a defenderse de los Cuervos, Ruel y Amelia se ocultaron en un agujero.

-Son Demasiados no podre con todos-Evangelyne

-Evangelyne, Pin-Pan, vallan al agujero con Ruel y Amelia, yo les protegeré la espalda-Fraler

-Seguro que podrás-Evangelyne

-Gracias, ahora ESPADAS DESTRUCTORAS!-Fraler, del cielo salieron las 3 espadas y las levanto con su magia para usarlas como, las levanto lo suficiente para que pudieran esconderse en el agujero.

-¿Que haremos?-Amelia

-Tengo una idea, Yugo necesitare tu ayuda, Evangelyne cúbrenos, Amelia, Pin-Pan y Ruel Ayuden a Evangelyne, protéjanla de los ataques-Fraler

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-Evangelyne

-En lo que nos cubren, llegaremos a la mitad de la zona, después nos atacara al estar al descubierto, lo distraeremos y después ustedes le lanzaran rocas para confundirlo, luego aventare a Yugo al Cuervo Negro mientras esta distraído y se subirá ahí para darle los golpes finales-Fraler

El plan se efectuó con excito derrotando al Cuervo Negro, Miranda llego y le pregunto sobre sus acciones, el respondió con honestidad y los aventureros ya con el mapa, se fueron a seguir el camino, pero, el mapa no quería reaccionar con Pin-Pan, yugo lo intento y logro convencerlo, pero por la mente de Fraler, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-(Ojala en nuestro camino, encontremos un portal que nos lleve a mí y a mis compañeros de clase de vuelta a mi dimensión)-Fraler

-Estas bien-Evangelyne

-Sí, solo pensaba en unas cosas-Fraler

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-Evangelyne

-Te lo diré en cuando llegue el momento-Fraler

-ok, por cierto, fue una buena estrategia, muy bien planeada, para ser un Yupuka-Evangelyne

-No sé si tomarlo como cumplido o insulto, lo tomare como Cumplido, y tu eres hermosa para ser una Ocra-Fraler

-O/O-Evangelyne, sonrojada por el comentario de Fraler, solo podía sonreír.

Fin


	3. Miss Adefecio

Teletransportandome a Wakfu

Wakfu Fanfic

La historia de este Fanfic es solo eso una historia.

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Wakfu.

Capitulo 3.- Miss Adefesio

-Hay que bonito día ¿no?-Fraler

-Lo sería si mis pies no me mataran-Amelia

-Estamos perdidos-Yugo

-Me pregunto de quien será la culpa-Evangelyne

-Del Mapa y Ruel –Fraler

-Perdón es que el mapa es Susceptible y no iba enserio eso de que nomas servía como papel de baño-Ruel

Pin-Pan encontró un pañuelo y parecía oler bien

-Que bien huele, me pregunto de quien será ese perfume tan dulce-Pin-Pan

-Espera-Fraler, tomo el pañuelo y lo olio para determinar el perfume.

-hmm…bueno por el estilo del Olor, parece ser de una mujer y joven-Fraler

-¿Cómo sabes eso Fraler?-Yugo

-Mi madre ha comprado muchos perfumes para ella y mi hermana, además siempre que visitaba a un primo mis tías se empezaban a poner perfume para ir al casino-Fraler

-era de suponerse-Evangelyne

-ok, Pin pan, no hagas ninguna tontería-Fraler

-¡porque crees que hare una tontería!-Pin-Pan

-Yo también soy un Yupuka y por instinto mio seguramente lo haría, pero no lo hare-Fraler

Una voz a la lejanía comenzó a pedir ayuda

-Socorro ayuda, quien será el caballero que sacara a esta autentica princesa da la maldición-Pin-Pan

Salió corriendo hacia el castillo para rescatar a la princesa.

-Espera, puede ser una trampa-Fraler

-Su ultima chispa de inteligencia se apago-Ruel

-Neurona-Fraler

-¿Qué?-Evangelyne

-Lo que hace que el cerebro piense son Neuronas, pero entiendo la ironía-Fraler

-Una chica hermosa, bello cuerpo y pierden la cabeza, todos son iguales-Evangelyne

-Yugo, Ruel y Yo no hemos ido como burros sin mecate a ese castillo-Fraler

-¿Burro sin qué?-Evangelyne

-luego te lo explico-Fraler

-a este paso no llegaremos al Oma-Yugo

Amelia con sus poderes de Sadida quito las raíces y ramas que bloqueaban unos carteles, estaban escritos en idioma Osamoda, por lógica se entendía.

-Es el lenguaje Osamodas, no debiste saltarte las clases-Evangelyne

-¿Hay Clases de eso?-Fraler

-Si-Evangelyne

-Aprender Osamoda es innecesario ya que su lenguaje es por simple lógica-Fraler

-Así, ¿dime que significan eso símbolos?-Evangelyne

-Que no vallamos por ese camino ya que es peligroso y que podemos morir-Fraler

-bueno…si….seguramente recuerdas esas clases-Evangelyne

-Pero, yo no fui a tu escuela, yo fui a la Primaria Félix U. Gómez, Secundaria Federal No.1, Preparatoria CBTis 114 y estoy en universidad en el ITCJ-Fraler

-¿Qué escuelas son esas?-Ruel

-Yo jamás he oído de ellas-Amalia

-Seguro las inventaste-Evangelyne

-No, luego te explico también eso, por mientras debemos evitar que Tristepin sea el primer caso de muerte por estupidez extrema-Fraler

-Cierto, vamos por el-Yugo

Los héroes salieron corriendo para detener a Tristepin, cuando llegaron estaba a mitad de camino de la torre

-Hey, detente, no subas-Ruel, Amalia, Evangelyne, Yugo y Fraler

Tristepin sin oír bien lo que le decían, pensaba que lo aclamaban, siguió subiendo, y llego a un punto donde se impulso con sus pies, se soltó y dando giros llego a la ventana.

-Descuida princesa, sir Tristepin viene a tu rescate-Pin-Pan

-Hay por fin, un valiente héroe-¿?

Tristepin se dio cuenta de que la princesa estaba llena de pelos de cabello y se asusto

-AHHHHH-Pin-Pan, acto seguido Salto para escapar, pero la princesa lanzo su cabello para atraparlo, Tristepin se resistió pero fue capturado.

-Es un Yupuka-¿?

-No arece fuerte-¿?

-Sí que lo está-¿?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo será mucho mejor-¿?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-¿?¿?¿?¿?

Tristepin grito tan fuerte que se oyó afuera de la torre.

-Oyeron es Pin-Pan, seguramente se encontró con un monstruo horrible y feroz o algo mejor, no dejemos que se divierta el solo-Yugo

-Tienes razón es una torre y las torres esconden algo, seguramente encontremos oro-Ruel

-(Esos gritos no parecen de alegría, más bien parecen de Horror)-Fraler

-Cabeza de Yupuka así no aprenderá a subir a la primera trenza que encuentre-Evangelyne

-Hey no todos los Yupukas son idiotas-Fraler

-Cierto, pero aun no te descifro es como si fueras diferente-Evangelyne

-ok, me han dicho Feo pero, es bueno saber que soy diferente-Fraler

Mientras tanto Tristepin en el calabozo de la torre, con cadenas en las muñecas, despertó y vio a un sapo y grito, después llegaron más, comenzó a hacerles caras y los espanto, después llego una de las princesas y Tristepin al ver su cara grito.

-Qué horror, eres aun más fea que la otra, acaso te ha babeado sobre ti un ejército de Bworks o ¿qué?-Pin-Pan

-Yo soy la princesa Inca, ya conoces a la princesa Ilalitzer, ella es la princesa Arsel-

-Dieciséis años y

-Dirás Tres mil y medio pareces una momia-Pin-Pan

-Y ella es la princesa

-Hola guapo me gustas mucho-

-HAA, un Trol, es un Trol que pesadilla, son todas espantosas, espantarías seguramente espantarían a mil demonios-Pin-Pan

-Nos lo merecemos, ya que hace mucho tiempo cuando éramos hermosas nos burlábamos nos burlábamos de todos los príncipes que nos cortejaban, pero un día vino el mismo dios Osamoda a conquistarnos-

-Lo tratamos como un Bwork-

-se sintió un poco ofendido-

-Se sintió más que ofendido-

-Para castigarnos nos lanzo una maldición-

-¡Pero qué hecho yo no he hecho nada!-Pin-Pan

-De ser princesas hermosas con hordas de seguidores, a ser princesas sin príncipe azul que atrapan a quien se

La Princesa Inca le explico a Pin-Pan que la maldición que les lanzaron solo se romperá con el beso sincero de un valiente caballero.

La campana de la puerta comenzó a sonar, ellas se asomaron por la ventana.

-No queremos comprar a muletos por correspondencia-

-Venimos a rescatar a Pin-Pan-Yugo

-Así que libérenlo-Fraler

-Lo sentimos, pero no será posible, ahora es nuestro nos lo quedamos-

-A Si, eso lo veremos-Yugo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla.

-Deberíamos dejar a Tristepin se está divirtiendo-Ruel

Pero la puerta se movió.

-La puerta se ha movido-Amalia

Salió una estrella de mar con cola de demonio que flotaba y se pego a la cara de Yugo, luego a la de Ruel, después sobre el Estomago de Fraler, muy pervertida mente sobre el pecho de Evangelyne, después para el trasero de Amalia pero lo alejo.

-Es parte de la maldición del dios Osamoda, también hechizo la puerta haci que no les dejara pasar-

-Solo deja entrar a las princesas feas como nosotras-

-En ese caso a mi no me dejara-Amalia

-Yo soy Feo, pero no soy una princesa, podre pasar-Fraler

-Claro que no eres feo-Evangelyne

-Bueno Gracias-Fraler

-Continúen con su cortejo después ahora debemos rescatar a Pin-Pan-Yugo, con una sonrisa burlona

Fraler y Evangelyne se sonrojaron por el comentario de Yugo

-No estamos, Cortejando-Fraler y Evangelyne

-Bueno ya, cálmense-Ruel

Se comenzó a mover la tierra y la puerta de la torre se preparaba para atacar.

-Todos, Cúbranse-Evangelyne, preparo una flecha explosiva e impacto en la puerta

-En toda la Cara-Evangelyne

Pero no sirvió de mucho, por alguna extraña razón se reconstruyo y continuando con su ataque.

-Esperen, ¿pueden poner a Pin-Pan en la ventana para hablarle?-Fraler, grito ates de que la puerta atacara, las princesas estuvieron de acuerdo y asomaron a Tristepin por la ventana.

-SACENME!-Pin-Pan

-Fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos-Fraler, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, todos lo veían y Tristepin grito suplicando, Fraler Volteo y le dijo.

-Ok, te ayudaremos con una condición-Fraler

-La que sea-Pin-Pan

-Vas a disculparte por actuar como idiota-Fraler

-Ok, Lo siento-Pin-Pan

-No no no, repite después de mi-Fraler

-Ok-Pin-Pan

-Lamento haberme comportado como idiota-Fraler

-Ok, Lamento haberme comportado como idiota-Pin-Pan

-Ahora di, Ya no actuare sin antes pensarlo-Fraler

Todos se comenzaron a reír por lo que Fraler obligaba a decir a Tristepin.

-Ya no actuare sin antes pensarlo-Pin-Pan

-Ok, Tranquilo tengo un plan para sacarte pero tomara unos minutos para realizar-Fraler

-Ok, pero no TARDEN!-Pin-Pan

La casa volvió a atacar, Ruel espantado grito y salió corriendo y todos lo siguieron.

-No tengo un plan, ¿alguien alguno?-Fraler

-No tienes un plan-Yugo

-No, le dije eso para calmarlo-Fraler

-¿Genial ahora qué?-Ruel

-Mírenme, estoy hecha un asco voy a terminar pareciéndome a una de esas princesas Feas-Amalia

-Amalia, eres un Genio-Yugo y Fraler

-¿En serio?-Amalia

-Para entrar a la torre solo debemos hacernos pasar por princesas feas-Yugo

(Susurro)-Eso será difícil, eres muy hermosa para ser princesa fea-Fraler, le dijo a Evangelyne mientras Yugo, Ruel y Amalia hablaban del plan.

(Susurro)-Gracias O/O-Evangelyne, se sonrojo

-Ustedes princesas, ja no va a ser fácil-Amalia

Los aventureros comenzaron a cambiarse excepto Fraler ya que el tenia otra perspectiva del plan.

-Creen que me falta maquillaje-Ruel

-Estas muy….-Amalia

-Monstruoso, eso es-Yugo

-¿Y ustedes que son?-Ruel

-Espera-Yugo, fue por una manta café, y envolvió a Amalia y a el, Para hacer princesas Siamesas

-ok-Fraler

-¿Tú de qué te disfrazaras Fraler?-Ruel

-Bueno yo…-Fraler, boquiabierto al ver a Evangelyne con un Hermoso vestido (Según ella un vestido horrible) y peinado hermoso(Según ella despeinado).

-Vamos ríanse sé que luzco ridícula-Evangelyne

-Es oficial, Evangelyne no va poder entrar-Fraler

-¿Porque?-Evangelyne

-Porque te ves Genial-Yugo

-Ambos necesitan Gafas-Amalia

-Exacto como dijo yugo, Te ves hermosa, demasiado, tanto que saldrán y te secuestraran para buscar la manera de transferir tu belleza a ellas y todavía seguirás siendo más hermosa que ellas-Fraler

-O/O Gracias O/u/O-Evangelyne

-Fraler, Evangelyne Continuaran con su coqueteo después ahora vamos a rescatar a Pin-Pan-Yugo

-No estamos coqueteando-Fraler y Evangelyne

Se pusieron en marcha y a Evangelyne le costaba caminar con tacones.

-Esperen que me cuesta mucho caminar con….-Evangelyne, cayó por la complicación de no saber caminar con tacones, para su suerte Fraler estaba junto a ella y la agarro antes que cayera, continuaron con su camino y llegaron a la torre.

-Espera Fraler no está disfrazado-Ruel

-No, porque Yugo va a entrar, pondrá un portal aquí donde no lo vean, y él desde adentro pondrá el otro y entrare por el portal-Fraler

-Espera, ¿ese es el plan?-Ruel

-Sí, solo Yugo entraría, pero como veo que todos quieren acompañarlo, no los detendré suerte, ahora Yugo pon el Portal-Fraler

Ruel, Amalia, Yugo y Evangelyne llegaron a la puerta pasaron la prueba y se pusieron a subir las escaleras de la torre hasta llegar a donde estaban las princesas, Yugo se escabullo para activar el otro portal y por el cual Fraler paso.

-ok, vamos, puede que Pin-Pan este con esas locas-Fraler

-Vamos-Yugo

Se asomaron por la puerta y comenzaron a planear el siguiente golpe.

-Dile a Amalia, Evangelyne y Ruel que deben distraerlas y yo lo rescatare-Fraler

-Ok-Yugo, fue sin que lo descubrieran junto a Amalia y se puso el disfraz de nuevo.

-Sera pan comido-Fraler

Las princesas tenían otros planes, realizaron un concurso de belleza lo que cambio muchos los planes de distracción, una princesa comenzó a sospechar de las nuevas princesas y salió a buscar supuestos intrusos.

POV Fraler

-(Bien ahora, debo buscar a Pin-Pan, tengo que observar la zona y ver el mejor método, por dios, Evangelyne se ve muy hermosa, que estoy pensando, ahora no es el momento debo rescatar a mi amigo y luego evitar que atrapen a alguien mas)-Fraler

Fin POV Fraler

Fraler sin darse cuenta fue capturado por la , sin darse cuenta, Fraler no reacciono muy rápido y fue llevado con las princesas.

-Genial, me capturaron-Fraler

-Ese era tu plan que te capturaran-Pin-Pan

-No, pero tengo 2 planes-Fraler

-¿Cuáles?-Pin-Pan

-1.- Rezar y esperar un milagro-Fraler

-Genial y ¿cuál es el segundo?-Pin-Pan

-2.- Mordernos los brazos para poder liberarnos-Fraler

-QUE, NOO-Pin-Pan

-Hay otro pero, será muy difícil-Fraler

-Hazlo-Pin-Pan

-Ok, espéralo-Fraler

Comenzaron el segundo plan, que nadie sabía que se hiso, pero como Yugo tiene la actitud de Fraler, sabrá cual es el segundo plan, comenzó el concurso de belleza y Tristepin salió con sus comentarios y Fraler al Ser parte Humano-Yupuka, tiene sensibilidad a todos y sabe lo que es ser feo (Según sus amigos de la Universidad antes de cruzar a la otra dimensión)

Termino el concurso y el segundo plan se puso en acción, resulto por unos segundos pero se vieron acorralados, pero la Princesa Inca los ayudo a salir, al salir y ver la acción Tristepin aprendió que el Aspecto no tiene que ver con su personalidad, les mando un beso al aire y les llego el beso, todo comenzó a cambiar, tanto el paisaje como las princesas se volvió hermoso, Pin-Pan al verlas quería ir con ellas, Fraler y Yugo lo detenían, Evangelyne tomo un cristal y vio que realmente era hermosa.

Tiempo después las princesas no aprendieron la lección e hicieron de las suyas de nuevo.

Noche

-Oye Fraler, tus ideas son buenas-Yugo

-Gracias, aprendí del mejor-Fraler

-¿Quien?-Yugo

-Un amigo, nos enseño a hacer buenas estrategias observando el ambiente y las posibilidades, oye Pin-Pan veo que aprendiste una lección valiosa-Fraler

-Si-Pin-Pan

-Que el aspecto no importa y que Fraler tiene sensibilidad, además que no presenta la idiotez de un Yupuka normal-Evangelyne

-No y Gracias-Fraler

-¿Entonces?-Evangelyne

-Que Pin-Pan tiene un gran ligue para las locas-Fraler

Todos entendieron el chiste, y se comenzaron a reír.

POV Fraler

-Quisiera que mis amigos de la universidad fueran así de buenos conmigo y no me dijeran los mismos chistes que aburren que estoy feo, pero también no creo que quiera alejarme de Yugo, Amalia, Pin-Pan, Ruel y Az, me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero tengo familia que me necesita, esto es una gran decision-Fraler

Fin


End file.
